


Swapfell Dawn: Angels and Demons

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angel Papyrus - Freeform, Archangels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Branding, Church Sex, Demon Summoning, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Middle Ages, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swapfell Dawn, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, demon sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Pup has a taste for darker things, and Black looks awfully delicious with his heat cycle in full effect…





	1. Darker Things

**Author's Note:**

> Swapfell Dawn is a specific Swapfell AU created by [xladymalice](http://xladymalice.tumblr.com), an 18+ Tumblr.  
> This work was inspired by [this 18+ artwork](https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/166371850119/kinktober-day-14-devlish-heat-sfdcest-this)  
> Additional inspiration: [HERE](https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/166506135294/kinktober-bonus-not-really-a-kinktober-day-but) and [HERE](https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/167017372469/kinktober-bonus-2-kinktober-day-14-first)  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

Black’s clawed toes scraped the brimstone as the skeletal demon strode regally through the fiery labyrinth of his domain. A demon of his high ranking should be completely impervious to extreme temperatures, but his heat cycle was upon him. He could not help but succumb to the blistering heat both within and without. Snarling at his own loss of control, Black’s eyelights flared with deceptively calming blue magic as he caressed his sensitive bones.  _Ahh, much better_. He’d handle the tiresome needs of his body then see what chaos he could stir up for the mortals as a little reward to himself.

He chuckled wickedly, showing a mouthful of sharp demon fangs, never suspecting that someone would dare to summon him during his time of vulnerability.

* * *

The culprit in question stood over a mattress adorned in archaic Latin invocations and expensive satin sheets, smoking a cigarette and fluttering an illustrious set of ivory-feathered wings in eager anticipation. His priest’s robes did a better job of covering the still weeping lacerations of his indulgent self-flagellation than they did his erection. Pup licked his gold tooth. Paying penance for his dabbles in demonology would satisfy him almost as much as the demon he aspired to call forth.

 _Almost_.

Pup chanted words of power, phrases written in long dead tongues from a book absolutely forbidden to any creature of light, especially an archangel such as himself. An exhilarating dark power engulfed him, and the demon began to materialize inside the summoning circle that the depraved angel had painstakingly crafted. The crucifixes at the compass points glowed brightly, forming a barrier to contain the demon’s power. Finally,  _finally_  the result of Pup’s unholy handiwork took on a form.

Pup double-checked his crumbling tome. His eyelights darted between the faded ink illustration on the yellowed page and the creature laying unconscious on the mattress.  _How unexpected_! Based on the archangel’s extensive knowledge of demonic lore, he recognized an archdemon when he saw one. The size and shape of this particular demon’s horns hinted at tremendous power, but the body containing that baleful, maelstrom force was tiny, streamlined, downright fucking  _delicate_.

Pup’s greedy hands unbuckled and removed the small demon’s burnished armor, putting the skeleton’s naked form on full display.  _Lovely_. A litany of elegant, spire-like points decorated each bone of the demon’s body, from wing tips to toe tips, from horn tips to tail tip. Despite his bristling appearance, the demon carried no scars save for a deep cleft over one eye. Even the frayed wing edges seemed deliberate, designed to create an imposing facade rather than showing true battle damage.

The juxtaposition of the demon’s pearly, fragile bones against his own scarred, coarse ones made the smaller skeleton seem innocent and angelic and cast the archangel in a distinctly hellish light.  _How appropriate_. A vicious leer crawled across Pup’s face. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out by pressing the ember to the demon’s femur.

“Awaken, fiend,” he commanded.

* * *

Black hated being called to the mortal plane. The reward of an underhanded deal with a pathetic human was never worth the toll that exhaustion took on his body. As he regained consciousness, something pricked at his femur, just enough to irritate, but not enough to cause any real damage.

_“Awaken, fiend.”_

The voice rang with authority, confident and powerful. Black opened his sockets and fixed his icy stare on the one who had invoked him by name. A lascivious priest stared right back, and Black could hardly contain his glee when he noticed two sweeping white wings springing from the clergyskeleton’s back. Nothing boosted a demon’s notoriety like killing or corrupting one of God’s precious playthings.

Black checked his femur, the source of the earlier sensation which had caused him such discomfort. Had he accidentally brushed one of the priest’s many accouterments of faith? He hissed in dismay when he caught sight of the small circle of discoloration on his bone, a tiny spot of blistered blackness that shone like a beacon against the pristine whiteness of the rest of the bone. 

Who would dare to burn a demon? Only an idiot, or an archangel who knew that a demon would be impervious to injury by fire but still able to be marked by it. If this so-called priest happened to be an archangel, then he would surely recognize the signs of an archdemon and the smell of its heat cycle. A delicious shiver shot down Black’s spine to the very tip of his lashing tail at the thought of that knowledge in the archangel’s hands. Heat seared his pelvic bones as an inexorable desire filled him.

* * *

Pup watched with hungry and malicious eyelights as the demon inspected his makeshift brand before attempting to cover the burgeoning magic in his pelvis. Glaring daggers with those big blue eyes, the demon hissed: “Archangel!”

 _Suffering demons are fucking nice_.

“Hmm. I’d meant to summon an archdemon, not an imp,” Pup commented blandly, drinking in the demon’s outrage as he snarled and slashed at his captor.

* * *

How dare this impudent religious  _servant_ refer to him with such disrespect? Black seethed, especially once he’d identified his surroundings. Lavish satin sheets, plush altar pillows. He was an archdemon, not some delectable morsel to be put on display. Hell, he could already see the dim orange glow of the priest’s erection through his robes! This supposed messenger of God was some kind of freak, and Black sincerely hope he’d end him already.

_Or fuck him._

Damn his traitorous body. The image of the priest’s engorged cock outlined by the thick fabric of his garments had him salivating, and his magic usurped his will to form into a suitable organ for penetration. He understood the gleam in the priest’s orange eyelights too well- that insatiable hunger of the flesh. He could still turn this to his advantage though. Seducing an archangel appealed greatly to his sense of wickedness. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, priest.”

* * *

Pup inhaled the dark and erotic aroma of the demon’s pheromones, unable to resist palming his cock in response. The diminutive hellion couldn’t hide his own arousal, and Pup’s eyes locked on the dripping cunt that the demon had manifested. He could see a dark stain spreading across the satin sheets from the creature’s dribbled juices. The demon’s petite frame begged to be dominated, forced down into the mattress and pounded ruthlessly, handled roughly like the dainty doll it resembled.

_“You’re playing a dangerous game, priest.”_

Pup gave a sinister chuckle. “I have a taste for… darker things,” he purred. The demon’s face contorted into an expression of pained lust as he fought to maintain some semblance of control… and failed.

* * *

_How could that damn archangel be so fucking_  sexy? The ache to be filled lanced through his core. “I hope you brought your appetite then,” Black gasped breathily. 

“Always,” the delightfully corrupt archangel replied, licking his teeth.

 _Fuck._ Black mewled softly, unable to suppress the pleading noises. No archangel or priest would be foolhardy enough to break a circle of protection without a contract, and Black’s carnal needs couldn’t wait. He opened his mouth to offer a covenant, but the priest didn’t require any invitation. His thick orange tongue plunged into Black’s waiting mouth, silencing his words and forcing him onto his back on the mattress, crushing his bat-like wings behind him.

Black wasn’t about to let this angel with the cracked and crooked halo dominate him so easily. He’d crossed the barrier with no contract, leaving Black uninhibited. The demon wrapped his tongue around the archangel’s larger appendage, stroking and sucking it roughly. The talons on his feet raked the priest’s robes, tearing his erection free of its restrains. The heavy organ, no longer supported by the sturdy linens, fell forward and smacked Black right on his swollen clit. He screeched in sweet, blissful agony.

* * *

Pup took advantage of the demon’s distraction and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him down and throat-fucking him deeply with his tongue. The demon’s much smaller body writhed beneath him, rubbing his cock deliciously as the demon’s claws scrabbled for purchase, digging furrows into his clavicle and rib bones through the cloth of his robes.  _Heavenly_. And every time his shaft brushed the demon’s quivering folds, the beast would buck his hips and arch his back, begging to be taken.

Blood welled from Pup’s lacerations as he finally released the demon’s mouth to focus on other parts of the creature’s anatomy. The demon’s head fell back, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth. Pup let his fingers trail down the demon’s exquisite bones until he found the slick entrance hidden between the demon’s femurs.

The moment Pup buried two of his fingers into the tight, yielding hole, the demon’s frenetic scratching became a desperate grasp on his ascot that choked him deliciously. Asphyxiation fed right into his twisted depravity, and he pumped his fingers vigorously in and out of the demon’s solicitous cunt.  The little hellion satisfied his craving by wrapping the ascot around his hand and tugging viciously, cutting off the angel’s (admittedly unnecessary) air supply entirely.

* * *

The priest moaned salaciously. Did that perverted archangel get off on pain? Black hoped so because he couldn’t handle much more teasing fingering, or he would surely be driven insane. Tightening his choking grip, the demon sank his teeth into the joint of the angel’s immense wing, gnawing and tearing at flesh and feather alike. His barbed tail lashed, rending the perfect silhouette of the other wing as well. The movement of the archangel’s fingers stuttered to a halt inside Black’s clenching overly sensitive walls.

“F-fuck… me… already,” Black gasped haltingly through a mouthful of down and blood as the fingers withdrew. The archangel inspected the demon’s sticky juices coating his fingers before sweeping out his long and dexterous tongue to lick them clean. His eyelights burned with an insatiable hunger… a hunger for darker things, and sex with an archdemon was one of the darkest things imaginable for a pious servant of God.

Black used the fingers of one hand to spread himself wide for the immoral archangel, presenting his pristine pussy and inflamed clit to the impure being wearing the vestments of the Church. The priest rubbed the tip of his pierced ( _pierced! That sick deviant had probably done it himself!_ ) shaft againstBlack’s puffy lips, dipping in and out without entering him fully.

“Fuck me!” Black wailed despondently, his whole frame a heaving mess as he struggled to attain something, anything to fill him up. Unable to tolerate another second of aching need, Black grabbed one of the archangel’s exposed ribs and snapped it.

* * *

_SNAP!_

Pup almost nutted then and there; the pain felt so pure, so intense, so disgustingly, delightfully pleasurable. He captured the demon’s femurs in his hands and pushed them painfully far apart, slamming his cock to the hilt in the demon’s unresistant pussy. The demon’s cunt clamped down on him, viselike and magnificent. He could feel the drag of his piercings (which he’d done himself!) against the tender flesh, and the demon’s face wore an expression that mirrored his own- tongue lolling, slick with saliva and eyelights rolled back.

Using the demon’s legs for leverage, Pup began thrusting powerfully into the pulsating opening. The demon’s wings fluttered, ghosting over one of the crucifixes. A shrill cry and the odor of burning flesh filled the air as the demon inadvertently branded himself with the unmistakable outline of a cross on his left wing. The demon seemed to be too busy drowning in pleasure to notice.

Pup leaned forward, lapping at the demon’s neck as the infernal creature moaned and squirmed under the force of his merciless thrusts. The archangel had heard that demon blood made one Hell of an aphrodisiac, so he sank his own pointed teeth into one of the demon’s vertebrae. A spray of wine-dark blood rewarded him, and he suckled at the wound while he pounded the demon’s pretty little cunt.

Delirious from the unbridled thrill of being fucked so forcefully by a much larger being, the demon hooked the curved claws that crowned his wingtips into the supple flesh of Pup’s wings, shredding through muscle and sinew and causing a flurry of feathers to rain down on them both, a snow white veil for their blackest sins.

* * *

The archangel’s massive cock stroked Black’s insides in all of the right places. The size stretched him wonderfully, and the repeated battering of his G-spot had him approaching climax quickly. How in the seven hells could a mere priest achieve sexual dominion over him so easily? Fuck, it felt too good to argue with. Let the priest corrupt himself. The relief from his blasted heat was a more than adequate compensation for his failure at temptation. This so-called angel was already tainted.

Blessed release was so close, but suddenly, the archangel pulled out of him, leaving him gaping, empty, and outraged. He needed this! Without warning, strong arms lifted him, flipping him onto his stomach on the mattress. A growl of protest rumbled from his mouth but quickly dissolved into incomprehensible moans as the archangel began to hammer him relentlessly from behind. The new angle gave rise to new obscene levels of stimulation, though Black’s poor cunt was already feeling raw from the earlier pounding.

* * *

Pup could feel the archdemon tensing, ready to orgasm, but he wouldn’t allow it. Not yet. He pushed the demon flat onto his stomach for a change of position. With one hand placed on either side of the demon’s skull, the size difference became more obvious. Pup’s bones were long and thick, where the demon’s were slim and almost frail-looking. The archangel placed a hand on the back of the demon’s skull, pushing it down roughly against the mattress as he fucked the hellspawn fast and hard. 

Pinning the demon down, ravaging his body- it felt so wrong, so unnatural, so  _fitting_ for his devious proclivities _._ Pup caressed the leathery skin of the demon’s wing almost lovingly, admiring but not touching the outline of the crucifix permanently etched into the demon’s skin. Blood and marrow oozed from the archangel’s wounds to drip onto the demon’s immaculate spine and tailbone, and Pup knew he was close.

The archangel’s gruff groans mingled with the softer tones of the demon’s cries, creating a heinous parody of a Sunday chorale. Pup took hold of the demon’s flailing tail and pulled it hard, thrusting in as deeply as he could as his cock twitched and pulsed, pouring cum into the demon’s bright blue magic.

The demon screeched as he came hard, juices gushing from his still-full opening, mixing with Pup’s orange seed to drip in viscous strands onto the satin sheets.  The demon collapsed helplessly in Pup’s arms, lost in the thrall of orgasm. Pup crawled into the bed with the exhausted demon despite the fluids and blood that saturated them and their surroundings. He tucked the small demon close to his body. He could atone later. For now, he wanted to enjoy cradling the delicate frame of the demon in his arms.

“My precious little Sansy,” he purred.

“Do not refer to me by my given name,” objected the demon. “You may call me Black. This joining shall mark a lucrative partnership between us.” The demon yawned, his heat satiated. He just had to remind the unholy angel who he was dealing with.

“Of course,” agreed the archangel, lowering his eyes submissively.  _Let the demon have his illusion of control…_

_… the prominently branded image of the cross on his wing told the real story._


	2. Branded Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup and Black play a dangerous game, but is the risk worth the reward…?

“What am I doing?” The archangel scrutinized his reflection in the mirror in his study, scanning the tracery of partially-healed wounds and dislodged feathers misplaced by a certain archdemon’s teeth and claws. The hellion in question had made himself comfortable inciting chaos around the church grounds and the convent. Pup had briefly considered stopping him, but Sister Verity had undeniably luscious breasts, and if Black tempted her to sin, it meant less work for Pup to see them.

He should confess himself. He should repent and pay penance for his wicked thoughts, but instead he poured himself a chalice of wine from a crystal decanter. The sacramental wine at the cathedral was an excellent vintage, or it had been until Pup arrived and siphoned it off into his private collection, replacing it with a cheap substitute mixed with water. If the parishioners were so eager to taste blood, they should try demon blood. He could attest to its delicious flavor and intoxicating, addictive effect.

Pup licked his sharp teeth hungrily, thinking of his savage consort. He stroked the scorched crucifix he wore around his neck, the very same one which had burned its likeness into Black’s wing. The talisman had become the perfect conduit for summoning  _his_ diminutive demon. Strange that he felt so possessive over the hellish creature. He’d even once inquired about Black’s other masters.

_“Are you often called to the mortal realm?”_

_Black had laughed, a low and sinister sound like a dagger sheathed in silk._

_“None except you have done so and survived it.”_

Such a cryptic answer. Had Black been complimenting the archangel’s prowess or insinuating some dire fate? It mattered little. His once snow-white pinions had taken on an ashen hue, and the cracks in his halo had deepened and spread. He could actually slip the pointed tip of a phalange into some of the jagged crevices. He held out no hope for divine intervention; he’d stared into the Stygian depths of his own depravity and found it … enticing.

The crucifix dangled from his hand, swinging back and forth hypnotically. His eyelights mimicked its movement as he whispered the demon’s name like an unholy prayer.

* * *

The familiar compulsory pull of a summoning struck Black at a highly inopportune moment. The archdemon hadn’t even settled into his sulfurous hot spring bath properly when he felt the archangel calling him. The incorrigible priest was the only entity with both the skill and the knowledge of Black’s true name required to summon him. Of course, Black would not tolerate such an imbalance of power.

The moment he’d returned from that first invigorating tryst, he’d set to work doing his own research. It hadn’t taken him long to unearth Pup’s true name, a far cry from that ridiculous moniker. With that information in his grasp, Pup could no longer command him if Black chose to disregard his solicitations. In fact, Pup completely lacked even an iota of the protection afforded by his extensive studies of demonology. The archangel would never realize the danger until it was too late.

Courting a demon, especially an archdemon, with such intimate knowledge often meant a drawn out and excruciating death, but Black preferred the subtle advantage of secrecy. The archangel intrigued him, and Black couldn’t deny the euphoric satisfaction he experienced during their sexual encounters. The priest would fall to his own temptations without Black utilizing his gleaned intelligence.

The insistent draw returned, stronger than before. With a sigh, Black allowed himself to transition into the mortal realm, leaving his indulgent soak for another time.

Black took on corporeal form in the midst of swirling smoke from a smoldering censer. The archdemon hissed, recoiling from the encroaching scent and impending burn of the incense… but nothing happened. The vapors entwined themselves around him, giving off an elusive odor. Tobacco? Unbelievable! The unscrupulous priest had filled the censer with that deplorable weed.  _What a delightful cretin_!

* * *

The archdemon materialized in Pup’s study devoid of any clothing, seated casually, legs crossed, upon his desk. Such fortuitous circumstances brought a smirk to Pup’s rakish features. The demon’s petite and elegant bones, coupled with the graceful lines of his lithe body awakened an insatiable lust in the archangel. 

Black’s pearlescent bones glistened wetly, and Pup fought the urge to take the demon then and there- to push him against the wall, bend him over the desk, pin him to the floor and dominate him completely until they were both dazed and spent. The lascivious archangel refused to deviate from his original proposition.

“I will be conducting a sermon on casting out demons during today’s Mass,” Pup began.

“Ironic,” purred the archdemon.

“An arrangement for your attendance could provide you the chaos you seek.” Pup matched Black’s smooth seductive tone perfectly.

“Hmph. Priest, I know your lecherous ways. You only seek my tight, wet  _forbidden_  pussy.” The impudent devil summoned the aperture in question, spreading his sumptuous folds to display his wares.

_Fuck._ The idea of forcing the archdemon down on his workspace took on an overwhelming appeal.

“Perhaps we could revise your plan to accommodate both of our interests,” Black suggested in a falsely innocent tone.

_Damn that manipulative demon_.

* * *

Black tucked himself into the hollow center of the lectern, making himself as comfortable as a demon could be inside the Church proper. It was a testament to Black’s vast reserves of power that he could enter the hallowed sanctuary at all. The pious ambient energy of the location drained his magic at a steady rate, and his bones tingled and burned as the very nature of the religious structure tried to evict his vile presence.

The discomfort and extended magical recovery would be worth it to disrupt the priest’s Mass and receive the delicious pleasure of the impure archangel’s cock.  Pup’s overt eroticism and superior length and girth were Black’s weakness; the sex was irresistible, addictive, and easily acquired. Why shouldn’t he partake?

The low hum of many voices chanting and singing in unison heralded the beginning of the introductory rite, and Pup stepped up to the pulpit in his full priest’s regalia to pander to the masses. The archangel blocked Black’s crouching form from the deacon as the human placed a massive tome of scripture onto the slanted top of the lectern.

The vestments of Pup’s prestigious office hid the vestiges of the telltale orange glow of the archangel’s erection, but Black would not be deterred. the archdemon slithered sneakily until his head and shoulders were under the chausible, then he slashed at the priest’s robes with a single razor-edged talon, rending the fabric and releasing the object of his desire.The priest and his parishioners carried on their call-and-respond interaction with no indication of the demon in their midst.

Well, there was, in fact, one indication that Black’s handiwork had been noticed. Pup’s stiff shaft twitched in anticipation of the archdemon’s ministrations. The deep orange glow of the straining magic bounced off of the gold piercings, causing the light to shimmer and dazzle Black’s eager eyes. Precum beaded at the tip, and with a soft, inaudible whimper, Black flicked his tongue out, tasting it.

Fuck, Pup’s cock made him salivate. He swirled his tongue around the tip, before taking some of the length into his mouth to stroke the underside with it. The archangel’s hips rolled gently, pushing more of his thick cock into Black’s mouth while he intoned the word of God. The archdemon opened his jaws wide and accepted the massive girthy member further into his mouth, letting his teeth catch deliciously on the sensitive surface. Pup’s voice never faltered.

Whether it was his mouth or his pussy, Black loved the way Pup filled him. Bobbing his head, he took most of the archangel’s cock into his throat, wrapping the engorged length with his tongue while he sucked. Saliva built in his mouth, and he drooled obscenely as he pleasured the perverted priest. Pup’s bucking hips drove his shaft into the back of Black’s throat and beyond it, the archdemon’s movements becoming little more than feeble assistance to the archangel’s throat fucking.

Black mewled around the invading cock, sucking as hard as he could as it penetrated him deeply, trying to stroke the hot, thick length with his tongue. In and out, in and out, everything was a haze of lust and bliss as Black moved faster and Pup thrust harder. The wooden lectern above Black’s horn-crowned skull creaked as the archangel grasped it in a crushing grip, slamming himself fully down the demon’s convulsing throat.

The priest called upon heavenly powers as his cum sprayed in thick ropes down Black’s throat. Black sank his teeth into the pulsing cock that filled his mouth, holding it in place as he swallowed load after load of cum before falling back into his hiding place, drool and orange seed dripping from his parted jaws as he panted.

The archdemon had intended to forsake the remainder of the service in lieu of returning to the demon realms, but the Latin liturgies that weakened him also heightened his senses. Black could see that Pup was still hard, and he hated the thought of absconding with his own pussy unsatisfied. If he tarried, his magic would diminish, and he would be unable to return under his own volition. Would it really be so unbearable to recuperate in the priest’s private chambers if it meant surrendering to his baser needs?

Turning to face the assembly, though a wall of solid wood blocked his view, Black lifted his tail to the ceiling and reached a nimble hand between his legs to line up Pup’s cock with his swollen, aching pussy lips. The incessant battery of worship made his magic intensely sensitive, and the moment the head of Pup’s cock parted him for entry, he nearly screamed in delirious joy. Slick dripped from his pussy to stain the pulpit, running down Black’s femurs in rivulets as the archangel rutted surreptitiously against the palpitating opening. 

The massive orange cock entered him with little resistance. Black could feel every sinful, sensual inch of the throbbing member sliding against his clenching, quivering walls. He arched his back, and the piercings rubbed exquisitely against his insides. Pup hadn’t even moved yet, and Black had already almost succumbed to the profound pleasure. 

When Pup slid slowly out of him, the emptiness was overwhelming, but when Pup slammed back into him, the deliciously spreading, stretching sensation nearly pushed him over the edge. He thought he might faint. Black’s tail whipped in frenetic ecstasy, finally sliding under the alb to wrap, serpent-like around Pup’s hips. The barbed tip of the demon’s tail embedded itself into bone, digging another wide trench to add to Pup’s scars.

The archangel’s voice increased in volume and fervor as he pounded Black’s eager hole. Black’s claws scratched furrows into the floorboards as his orgasm built. Pup fucked him so deeply, filled him so fully, but Black wanted more, needed more. The archdemon’s body shook with the force of the archangel’s thrusting, and Black rolled his hips for a better angle, craving the feel of cold metal piercings dragging against his most sensitive spots.

Black was so close… so close… Pup’s voice murmured something about communion, but Black was lost to blind desire. His magic levels had dwindled to dangerously low levels, but he couldn’t stop, even when the tunnel vision started. The archangel was close too, his bucking hips wild and arrhythmic. Black’s brilliant blue eyelights began to roll back in his skull. Everything felt far away except the sweet, decadent pressure of his orgasm. 

He felt Pup release as the sounds of the Lord’s prayer faded into static. His thirsty cunt drank every drop of the priest’s wicked seed as Black’s orgasm hit hard. He came, juices gushing from his hammered pussy and spilling onto the freshly scarred wood of the floor. The archangel was pulling out of him… too soon! Black still wanted that fullness. His vision blurred, the edges going black. He tried to move, to stand, but his body would not obey.

Black’s grasping hand caught on one of Pup’s wings as he collapsed, darkness swallowing the vision of the archangel’s worried face above him. A handful of feathers tore loose, drifting down onto the pulpit like obsidian snowflakes.


	3. Darker Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup falls, but will Black catch him or turn on him?

Pup had been delivering sermons at this cathedral from time immemorial, but he’d never connected to the moment until Black hid under the lectern, deep-throating him and scoring blood-weeping furrows into his hipbones.  The angel-cum-priest gripped the sides of the podium earnestly to steady himself as he chased his first orgasm of the star-crossed Mass down the archdemon’s spasming throat.

Pup glanced down, almost tripping over his eloquent words at the sight of the hellion’s alluring blue eyelights gleaming with mischief. When Black’s glorious pointed teeth had punctured his cock during his orgasm, he’d nearly lost both his place in the rote and rhetoric of the benediction and the game itself. The archangel had brought his focus back to the task at hand, assuming the demon, sated by the meal he’d suckled from the priest’s aching shaft like a voracious babe, would make his escape to the demon realm. 

Surely the unholy creature had uncovered the archangel’s true name by now and could no longer be compelled to obedience.To the archangel’s surprise and delectation, the demon shifted his position, inviting his licentious cock into its all too familiar sheathe. The rippling clenching of Black’s decadent pussy drove all thoughts of the archdemon’s safety from the priest’s mind as surely as he drove his length repeatedly into the damnably tight, slick hole.

Pup uttered the Lord’s Prayer, an illicit invocation to his demon lover rather than a supplication to a higher power, as he gestured for his deacon to begin the communion. The collective movement of the parishioners distracted them from the barely perceptible bucking of the priest’s hips as he fucked an archdemon a mere fathom from the cathedral’s consecrated relics.

The first inkling of vexation presented itself as a trickling sensation along his wings, as if his very feathers were bleeding, but the archangel could see in his peripheral vision that it was not blood seeping from his plumage but shadows. Darkness poured over the dove grey, leaving deathly raven’s black in its wake.  Pup’s observant eyes caught the dust falling from the widening cracks in his halo onto the holy scripture. He knew the repercussions of his immoral actions, but still he allowed his sanctimonious seed to spill into the convulsing demon cunt.

Something was amiss. His lovely skeleton demon’s prodigious aura of arcane strength had dissipated, leaving only the fluttering of his elegant porcelain plaything’s rapidly waning soul. He withdrew from the archdemon, leaning down to provide some improvised assistance. The weakened hellion staggered in a vain attempt to protest. Black turned, reaching for the priest with beseeching hands as his eyelights faded away to nothingness.

The archangel caught his wicked counterpart as the demon pitched forward, raking a handful of blackened feathers loose from their fleshy moorings. Pup lifted Black, cradling the dying demon in his arms. Unconsciousness robbed the small frame of its imperious ferocity, leaving the archdemon to appear as fragile as the doll Pup secretly considered him to be. Limp, leathery wings dragged along the floor as the archangel stepped away from the lectern. 

The priest felt the eyes of the congregation upon him; the hurried movement drawing attention, opening eyes glazed over by the mindlessness of the repetitive service to the clandestine events unfolding before them. The archangel ignored their scandalized stares. Only Black mattered to him.

* * *

Chaos erupted as the partaking of communion dissolved into horrified screaming. The former archangel unfurled his night-black wings to keep the panicked mob at bay as he strode down the center aisle of the church with the demon in his arms.

“P-Padre?” stammered the shocked deacon, but Pup brushed past him, revealing himself to those still in the pews, whose whispers turned to gasps at the grotesque sight of him. Crimson blood stained his alb; his conjured genitalia showed beneath his rumpled and torn priest’s garb. Flakes of his crumbling halo scattered behind him like glittering shrapnel.

The archangel priest, once the cornerstone and exalted treasure of their venerable basilica, had become its everlasting shame.

* * *

The fearfully uttered “Hail Mary”s and frenzied signs of the cross pierced Pup’s skull with a creeping, cancerous pain that felt unnatural and crawled across his bones. He cared little that he was falling from grace; he’d expected it to happen at some point with his overwhelming burden of sin, however he’d suffered and paid for it. After so many long generations spent shackled to the human realm, Hell would at least be an interesting change of scenery.

The one thing he could not abide, however, was losing Black. Pup needed to escape the ambient piety of the church proper so that he could revive the archdemon before he lost his angelic powers. His final action as a messenger of the entity who had forsaken him to the endless stagnation of humanity had nothing to do with salvation or selflessness. Black belonged to him, and he would not allow his most cherished possession to be destroyed.

Time was rapidly running out, so Pup took flight. Feathers scattered as he flapped his immense wings, aiming for the most direct egress- smashing through a priceless and irreplaceable stained glass oculus , cracking the bones of his wings against the stone mullions, though they perished under the onslaught. Landing in front of the rectory, Pup kicked the door off of its hinges. He arrayed his darling archdemon on the bed where he’d first summoned him.

The pulse of Black’s soul was so feeble. With his sockets closed, the demon appeared delicate and inculpable, words that would have never been used to describe Pup’s rough and rugged features. The falling archangel traced the archdemon’s ribs with a coarse phalange; everything about Black was so small compared to him. When the demon’s soul reluctantly emerged, Pup stared at in in reverence. The white had faded as Black’s life force dwindled, but the soul was shot through with breathtaking blue lightning.

Pup summoned his own soul. It oozed darkness from a tracery of hairline fractures. The orange glow of his magic flickered.  _The task must be done now_. The large skeletal angel massaged Black’s soul with his own until the magic began to mingle. Pup’s abundant magic shored up the archdemon’s depleted reserves as the ex-priest began the rite to dismiss the stirring demon.

_Go_.

Black vanished back to his rightful home. The last remnants of Pup’s halo shattered, and he felt the divine light inside of him snuff out. The crucifix that had once branded an archdemon’s wing scorched his sternum through the vestments of a forgotten faith as Pup finally and truly fell.

* * *

Black opened his sockets as the scent of sulfur permeated his nasal cavity. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the cavern where he preferred to bathe. Moments crawled past as he struggled to remember the events of the day. He rubbed his ribcage absently as he thought.

Pup had summoned him…

His soul ached. It felt swollen, infected, diseased. Something was not right…

Memories flooded back, That accursed archangel had infused him with foreign soul magic! Pup had forever bound their fates, and Black was furious. His soul gave an unexpected twinge. Pup’s magic, dwelling in his soul, tugged at him. The archangel must be nearby, and in grave danger. Black snapped his leathery wings in irritation, but he proceeded with haste to Pup’s location. 

At least the archangel had had the decency to fall within the boundaries of the archdemon’s territory. Black had no difficulty searching him out, especially with the benefit of their newly formed soul bond.  Black discovered Pup being set upon by a pack of lesser demons. A single snarl from Black sent the weaker hellions scurrying for cover, skittish of the archdemon’s wrath.

The fallen archangel belonged to  _him_. The joining of their souls had seen to that.

“Begone, imps,” hissed Black, flaring his wings in a display of intimidation. “This fallen archangel is my ward. His life endures only at my discretion.” Black’s blue eyelights blazed with the power of his declaration.

* * *

Several small demons cornered Pup the moment he struck the ground. Razor-sharp claws tore at his garments and dug into his bones. The sensation of pain in the demon realm had an exhilarating intensity that Pup had never experienced before. The prison of his existence in the human realm had included a muting of perception, the emotional limitations carefully designed to keep angels devout and free of temptation. Pup had fought so hard just to feel anything, but here, in this hellish landscape?  He felt  _everything_!

The fallen angel was far too distracted to mount a proper defense against his assailants. While the savage hellions tore into him, Pup wondered if this explained Black’s extreme reactivity to sexual stimulation.  _Black_. The fallen angel had an awareness of the archdemon deep within his very soul. Black was coming. 

The rescue did not unfold the way Pup had anticipated. The diminutive demon had laid claim to him. For the moment, he obediently followed Black back to his stronghold, but the matter would eventually need to be addressed. 

Pup belonged to himself and himself only.

* * *

Though Black resided in a castle, his tasteful decorating offered a more palatial aspect to the dwelling. Black gave Pup an abbreviated tour, leading the fallen archangel to his own private chambers with a few vague gestures to the excellent mahogany woodwork and luxurious fabrics adorning his home. 

Pup declined Black’s offer of undamaged livery. He rather enjoyed the impression given by his bloodstained and tattered raiment. With an expression of disgust on his cherubic features, Black rifled through his wardrobe and closet until he’d clothed himself in an appropriately regal outfit. 

Black’s sockets narrowed in consternation when he observed Pup reclining on his extravagant bed. He rushed over, quickly and surreptitiously shoving something that looked suspiciously like a long white feather under his pillow. Pup pretended not to notice, but he’d recognize his own plumage anywhere. In that purity of white, Black must have taken possession of the feathers after their first meeting… and kept them.

* * *

Black did not allow his face to flush at the materialization of the feathers. Surely Pup had not seen them. Black knew it had been ridiculous of him to keep a token of the archangel after he’d discovered the heavenly being’s name, but no other item in his vast treasury was rarer or more valuable to Black than those few exceptionally soft plumes. The archdemon liked to stroke them as he dozed off. His secret inclination must never be revealed. He could not show weakness to the angel, even now.

Although Pup’s pose exuded an air of relaxation, his orange eyelights were sharp and challenging. Blue met orange from across the room, and neither spoke for a drawn out moment.

“I am not a tame angel, fallen for your amusement,” Pup rumbled in his deep, smooth tenor.

“You sacrificed yourself for me,” Black pointed out.

The silence stretched once more. Black knew Pup’s addiction to his aphrodisiac blood would not allow him to leave, nor could he execute or in any way harm the owner of the soul bound to his own. Black and Pup each knew the other’s true name. Neither had the upper hand, and both knew it.

The archdemon and the fallen angel both hid the fact that they lacked a desire to be separated from what they considered to be theirs.

“I am an archdemon. You have no standing in this place. Swear fealty to me, and I will provide for you whatever you require,” Black proposed.

“There is only one thing that interests me here,” countered Pup, rising from the bed. “You.”

“Hmm,” purred Black, a pale blue blush rising to his cheekbones, “I think we have an agreement then.”

* * *

Pup knelt at the archdemon’s feet, obsidian wingtips brushing the floor. Though he swore eternal loyalty to Black, he did not consider the action a surrender of control. Of course he would be faithful to the archdemon. Black was his- his precious, darling Sansy, his doll.

“I, Papyrus, swear my eternal loyalty to you, Sans,” he intoned dutifully, binding their names as he’d bound their souls. 

He opened his mouth to protest when the archdemon began to lift the chain attached to his treasured crucifix, the one that had marked Black, but the demon silenced him with an uplifted hand. Clasping the symbol of faith firmly, though Pup could detect the scent of burning bone, Black circled him. Reaching out his uninjured hand, he straightened Pup’s right wing. Holding the appendage firmly, he pressed the crucifix into the feathers, branding the fallen angel with a mark that mirrored his own.

He replaced the memento, not questioning why Pup would want to keep an object that would forever burn him. Pup was a masochist, after all. Once the chain had settled around his neck, Pup pulled Black’s scorched hand to him and licked the burned and blistered bones.

Black moaned, and Pup’s eyelights sparked with desire.

“What shall I call you?” he asked innocently, wrapping his arms around the smaller skeleton and lapping hungrily at the smooth porcelain bones of his neck. Before the archdemon could even respond, Pup began sucking at the disks between the bones.

“M-Master would suffice,” gasped Black breathlessly. He could feel Pup’s teeth as the fallen angel leered against his sensitive bones. Black cried out in lustful passion as those sharp fangs sank into his bones, the sound like a sweet caress to Pup’s ear canal. 

The former archangel lifted Black, pinning him to the wall with his wings outspread, a macabre parody of the crucifixion. Black’s arms and legs encircled his already wayward servant as Pup continued to suckle and lap the marrow from the wound on the demon’s neck.

_Fuck, everything was so much more intense here_. 

After tugging off the archdemon’s newly donned breeches, Pup began to rut against Black’s pelvis until that lovely blue magic formed a slick opening for him. Black’s tail lashed, lacerating Pup’s femurs, and Pup hummed happily as he continued to work on Black’s neck.

“Just fuck me,” he demanded, trying to force himself onto Pup’s shaft. 

“I still don’t know how to address you,” Pup murmured, moving to a new spot on Black’s neck to bite. The fallen angel only needed one arm to support Black’s petite body; the other hand played up and down the curves of the archdemon’s arched spine, stroking each spiked vertebrae with affectionate adoration.

Black seemed to be having difficulty concentrating on the conversation as he desperately rubbed his dripping entrance against the thick, orange cock he craved. The more the fallen angel touched the demon’s impatient body, the more control shifted to the larger skeleton. Black was practically drooling as he begged.

“F-fuck me… please,” Black whimpered, eyes glazed with sexual need. 

“As you wish,” growled Pup, biting deeply into the archdemon’s neck a third time as he slammed his cock into the hot, quivering pussy that Black had formed for him and only him.

The entry wasn’t smooth. Pup’s engorged cock dragged and forced its way to Black’s core inch by oversized inch, but Black screamed in bliss at the blinding pleasure of Pup filling and stretching him. The demon’s cunt was agonizingly tight, and, coupled with the heightened sensations gained from his fall, it drove Pup mad with carnal need.

The fallen angel fucked the demon with wanton vigor, pounding him against the wall while he shrieked and moaned whorishly. Black clung deliriously to Pup, digging his claws into wings and shoulder blades as he rode Pup’s fervently thrusting hips. The tip of Pup’s cock and his polished piercings pummeled every nerve ending in Black’s body in the most intoxicating and delicious way.

Each thrust into Black’s hot, clenching cunt was pure unadulterated bliss. Pup had never experienced such rich, lavish pleasure as he ravaged Black’s body. The archdemon’s grip around his waist and shoulders loosened as Pup’s ruthless pace exhausted his much smaller lover. 

Pup gulped down more of Black’s heady blood as he approached release. He could feel the shudder of the archdemon’s impending orgasm as well. Increasing his already punishing pace and bruising force, Pup began to knead at Black’s swollen clit. The effect was immediate. Black cried out Pup’s name, Pup’s  _true_  name

“Papy-!” 

and squirted hot arousal abundantly from his throbbing pussy before fainting. Pup spilled his own load into Black’s gently palpitating pussy, straining to fill that impeccable cunt with everything his pulsing cock had to give before gently nuzzling the archdemon back to consciousness.

“Are you alright, M’Lord?” Pup asked, genuinely concerned that he may have fucked the small body past its limit. Black nodded drowsily. Pup smirked, pressing his advantage since Black didn’t seem to be in a fully attentive state. “And may I refer to you as M’Lord?”

The archdemon made a noncommittal sound of acquiescence as Pup laid him gently in the bed. Just as Pup suspected, the balance of power could still be shifted in his favor.

* * *

In the fire and brimstone depths of Hell, a small but imposing archdemon sits upon an ornate throne. Crouched at his feet, a fallen archangel with jet black wings. Their sacrilegious union, founded on deceit and shrouded in illusions of control, suits them perfectly, and none dare to challenge their unequaled dominion.


End file.
